The Ways of Happiness
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: The final sequel of "The Ways of Love" series. What will happen now that Ryu's back? What's changed since he's been gone? What's going to happen now that he's back?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto was filling out his papers again. The life of a hokage, not what he expected but who's to say. His wife was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. It's been a while since Ryu left and Hinata missed him very much. The boy would be turning sixteen soon, since it's been almost three years since his thirteenth birthday. Jiraiya and Tsunade were fine with taking care of Ryu for a while. They agreed it would be the last time they would teach anyone, for they were getting to old for this job. Naruto left Ryu with a hug and a pat on the head. He only hoped that his son would be strong enough.

"How long has it been?" asked Hinata.

Naruto looked over at her from the papers he was signing. Hinata always came and kept him company. It was more that she wanted his company though, considering there was no one home nowadays.

"Three years about." He replied.

"He's very missed." She said.

He nodded again.

"Especially from Kaori. Even though that girl won't admit it or show it. It's almost like Sasuke and Sakura all over again if you think about it."

"There's a difference, but yes I suppose so."

Naruto grinned at his wife and walked over to her. They were both lonely and missing Ryu, but at least they still had each other. He leaned in to kiss her but she put her finger to his lips.

"You have some paper work to do, and I want to go home. There's no need to dilly dally." She said.

He pouted and walked back to the desk. Hinata went back to looking out of the small window, with a smile on her face this time.

**Kisho**

How long has it been since he's seen his best friend? Three years. How long has Himawari been dead? A long time, and he still hasn't gotten over it. He went over to the spot everyday, but sadly he's gone less and less over the few months since he's moved up. They put him at an even higher division because of his IQ. Right now Rinney had brought home another boyfriend. She always has had luck in the "hooking up" part, not much else. She even tried to set him up with a few girls, which he rejected all of them.

"I don't understand you sometimes little brother, I try to help you and instead of accepting it you reject it!" she said one night while he was outside taking a smoke.

"You know full well."

"She's dead for god's sake! And stop smoking, it's bad for your health. If a mission won't kill you this will!"

He didn't bother to listen to the rest of her argument.

**Kaori**

"How was your date tonight?" asked Sakura.

Kaori acted like she didn't hear her mother for a moment. Sakura gave a worried look and walked over.

"Kaori?" she repeated.

"Oh! What sorry?"

"I said how was your date?"

"Same as usual…. I think I miss Ryu too much."

"Oh?" said Sakura.

Kaori nodded. Her hair had grown very long, almost down to her waist, but her eyes were still a sparkly emerald.

"And that would be because?" asked Sakura.

"I feel like punching someone."

Sakura sighed.

'This is defiantly my daughter. Poor girl.'

"Why?"

"Haku said I'm too distracted nowadays! It's not like I try to be but he gets all mad about it cause he thinks I miss Ryu, which I do but he thinks it a different way! It's not fair! Why can't Ryu just get his butt back here so I can kick it back to-"

"Kaori, I think it's about time you head to bed. You're dad will be home tomorrow morning and you want to be up early to see him don't you?" said Sakura, not liking where this was going.

Kaori nodded.

"Let's hope he doesn't make the house stink like last time." And with that she went up to bed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

He felt stronger most definitely, he even felt like a new person almost. It took him a long while, but he was finally able to come home. The sun and the man had a large smile on his face. Home. Finally he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Kisho sighed in his canopy. He was finally ale to relax. His parents were off somewhere together, wanting some alone time, and Rinney was on guard duty. It was peaceful… until he heard Rinny's loud voice from the entrance of the village.

'**What the hell is she doing to some poor soul now?'** he wondered.

He would find out one way or another.

"Bothersome." He muttered for the first time that day, and went back to reading his scroll.

~*~

"Halt!" called the guard.

Ryu looked over at non other then Rinney. It was hard to believe that it was her.

'She's blossomed.' He noted, looking her over.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR?!" she screamed and punched him.

"OW! Rinney it's me!" said Ryu.

She looked at him oddly.

"Pardon? I know you from somewhere?"

"It's Ryu! God I didn't think I changed that much!" he said. "The only different thing about you is you blossomed since I last saw you!"

She blushed and smiled.

"You think I've blossomed? Aw! How sweet!" she cooed.

Ryu rolled his eyes. She hasn't changed personality wise sadly. He stood up and brushed off the dirt. That's when Rinney took a closer look at him.

"Oh I see now! Finally about time that you came back! I was thinking that they worked you so hard that it killed you or something!"

Ryu grinned.

"Well it was pretty tough! You should see how I do my special moves and-"

"Are you going in or not?" she interrupted.

Ryu made a face and walked in. Not much had changed since he left. The stores were still there, the same wit ha few posters. He looked up at the mountain that held the faces of his hero's, and his father. He smiled. Won't his old man love to see him again? And his mother would probably hug him… and if Himawari were still alive she'd hug and kiss him, unless she changed over the years. He missed his parents. He went over to the ramen store, since he was hungry. They gave him a free bowl since he just got back. It felt so good to be back. He looked at his reflection in the now empty bowl, his hair was a bit longer then it was when he was a kid. He let it grow out since Tsunade ruined his hair when she tried to cut it short. Ryu got Jiraya to shave his head, and he did it gladly. His headband was around his neck and he was wearing his casual green wool shirt and some dark pants. He even wore the vest his dad gave him before he left, since it was big enough to fit him. Suddenly he heard something fall behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a tall blonde haired man, he had black eyes and piercing in his ears. What fell was a bowl of… flowers?

"Kisho! Did your mother bring by more flowers for us already? How nice of her!" said the old chefs daughter. "I'll get them!"

Ryu couldn't believe it! It was his best friend standing in front of him… Ryu stood up and walked towards him.

"I thought you said getting a piercing was too bothersome!"

Kisho sighed.

"I changed my mind."

Ryu grinned and held out his hand. They clasped and hugged. After that they walked out of the store and went for a walk around the village.

"Bout time I saw someone other then your sister!"

Kisho laughed.

"She hasn't changed much eh? Other then the fact she's taller and has a chest that boys can look at and try to grab." He said.

"Err… yah something like that?"

"Wait until you see Kaori…"

The silence was uncomfortable, and by the looks of it Kisho was holding back something.

"What's she been up too?" he asked.

"Make a wild guess."

"That she got married to my cousin?" Ryu stated sarcastically.

"Close."

Ryu fell over in shock. Close?! CLOSE?!

"They're dating… just don't bring it up and she won't act… well like a bitch." He said.

Ryu nodded. He didn't want to bring it up anyway, this was him finally coming home. He didn't want to talk about Taku on his first day back, or any day at all but at least not today would be good.

"Speak of the little miss. There she is right now."

Ryu looked to where Kisho was pointing. There was a woman leaning on the railing of a bridge looking at her reflection. If that was Kaori, she sure grew her hair longer. He smiled as he saw that she was wearing a skirt. She always said how she hated mini skirts, but at least she was still wearing shorts with them. And her top was blue and had the Uchiha clan's symbol on the side.

"Hey little miss!" cried Kisho.

She turned at them with those famous hypnotizing jade eyes she got from her mother. Now Ryu saw her headband around her belt. Kaori was always one for style, in many ways. As they came closer Ryu saw that she was confused.

"I thought that you and I were the only ones training today Kisho." She muttered.

Was that a blush on her face? Did she still hate him? Or did she just not yet realize who was standing inches away from her. He chuckled a little as he realized this, even Kisho was smiling.

"Well I didn't know it was that much trouble. Besides I don't feel like training again today."

"Wh-WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Well we trained yesterday… and the day before…. and even the day before. I know you just want me to be your punching bag since you miss Ryu so much-"

"Well who else am I suppose to-" she started but Kisho interrupted her.

"I wasn't done. God, even you can't tell? I realized it was Ryu when his back was turned to me!"

There was silence. Some sakura petals flew by as Kaori slowly registered what Kisho was saying, and when it did she looked back at Ryu.

"Whoa." She muttered, and hugged him.

He hugged back, smiling as well. Kisho's expression was emotionless though. Kaori stood back.

"You've grown a lot Ryu! Your hair is different, your smile is wider and brighter and surprisingly you've gone through puberty! Do you know how deep your voice is now?"

His stare was grave.

"How nice to know you've noticed so much."

She just giggled and hugged him again.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Sweet no? Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a while ^^;; enjoy the chapter~

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121122

After getting caught up with his two friends, Ryu went off to the Hokage's office. Also known as his father's office. He didn't know what he'd see, if is mom would be there or even if his office was the same. He just hoped he did enough to avenge his sister.

"Welcome back." Said the guards.

Ryu nodded. He though of how funny it was that Kaori didn't recognize him at first, but these two guards did. Irony maybe? He didn't know and didn't care. He walked up the steps that didn't seem too hard to walk up anymore, since his legs were longer and stronger. When he got to the office door, he paused and took a deep breath. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called his dad.

Ryu opened the door and popped his head in. His dad didn't look up cause he was to busy writing something, well more like looking at something. Ryu closed the door behind him.

"Hey dad." He croaked out.

Naruto looked up from what he was reading and into the blue eyes of the man that had just come in. It was his blue eyes. He was shocked at first, but when it finally hit him he jumped over his desk and hugged his son. Ryu was shocked by this, but hugged his father back. It felt like forever since they've seen each other. Naruto leaned back, keeping his hands on Ryu's shoulders.

"My god! You've really gotten taller! Not as tall as your own man but boy you're getting there!" he said. "Has your mom seen you yet?"

Ryu shook his head.

"No, where is she?"

"Getting some groceries. Her and I have been keeping each other company. Without you she has nothing to really do at home." His dad explained.

Ryu nodded once. Naruto led Ryu to the seat in front of his desk.

"So, how was it?" asked Naruto.

"Man where should I start…"

He started from the beginning, after his father left. How he had to wake up and do a hundred push ups a day, and how they would make him sit on a rock for hours, and how they wouldn't go easy on him, and how his final tests and how he almost failed them. He was just about finished when the door opened. Ryu looked over to the door and his eyes went wide.

"Mom?!" he said.

She looked so tired with the bags under her eyes, but other then that and her messy hair she looked exactly the same. She didn't have as much grays in her hair like his father and almost as if she hadn't aged at all. She looked even more like herself when she looked at him. Hinata smiled a huge smile and ran over to Ryu.

"Ryu! You're back!"

He stood up and embraced his mother in a tight hug. She even smelt the same. He was so happy to see his mother again; he knew she was the one who was more against him leaving then anybody. She must have felt so lonely when he left. Naruto coughed and told them to sit back down.

"Naruto, we should go out for dinner tonight! To celebrate Ryu's returned!" Said Hinata, going to her husband's side. "I don't even have to make dinner tonight! Please?" she said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. But there was one more thing to do.

"Show me the paper." He said.

Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I got them to give you a chunin test before your final test… they did give you one right?" asked Naruto.

**'So that's what it was!' **Ryu realized.

They said it was a pre-test, which Ryu didn't understand because it was too easy. It also explains why they gave him the paper to prove he did the pre-test. What happened to that paper? Ryu slowly but surely did end up remembering. He lost it in the wind and didn't bother getting it back because he thought it wasn't that important.

"…. Funny story! You see there was this girl on my way back home and she was crying her eyes out! I gave her that paper because I didn't have anything else for her to dry her eyes with and then she kind of ran off with it after I told her-"

"You lost it didn't you." Said Naruto.

His dad also got smarter over the years. Ryu sighed.

"What's that mean? He's not a chunin?" asked Hinata.

"No, it means we have no proof he is…. Well… looks like you're taking the chunin exam again son."

Ryu couldn't believe his ears, although it was easy as pie he didn't want to be the only one his age in the exams. Naruto saw the frustration in Ryu's face and smiled.

"Kisho and Kaori still aren't chunin's. Konohamaru thought it wasn't good for them to be one member short and they missed you a lot. He made them wait until you got back."

Okay not completely alone… but still.

"Let's go for dinner I'm starving!" Said Hinata, grabbing Naruto's hand and then Ryu's.

Ryu smiled. It felt so good to be home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I will try to get at least two chapters a week D: Schools distracting .

No flames and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The training with Kisho wasn't so bad. Kaori was a whole different story. She didn't hold back any punches or kicks, she hit you so hard that maybe you lost almost all meaning of life. Then she says that's her lightest hit! How did Kisho live for so long training with her?

Konohamru put them through a few training sessions as well, all pretty easy for all of them. It was good for Ryu to see his old sensei again. Konohamaru had a beard now. It looked weird at first, but soon enough it looked like something Konohamaru would have.

Kaori then started to teach him everything for the written part of the exam. It was nice to be with her. Ryu had a lot to catch up on in more ways then one.

"So your parents still not gonna have any kids?" He asked.

"I told them they could if they want too, since I feel old enough… I would love to have a sibling so I'm not alone when Taku's gone… and when you and Kisho are off on missions."

"…You'd be coming with Kisho and I on the missions I thought."

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"I mean if I can't! Plus mom and dad need someone else to watch and keep them happy while I go off and risk my life right?"

Ryu frowned and nodded. Kaori then realized her mistake.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"No, no! It's fine!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh… so how is that… cousin of mine?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Well…. He and I are on the rocks a bit."

"Is that so?"

"Yah… I think it's just one of those things probably! I mean, he was mad that I was missing you so much and totally took it the wrong way!" she laughed.

Ryu started laughing too. Even he himself couldn't see himself and Kaori getting together! They were just very good friends…. At least that's what he'd say out loud. After their laughing fit Kaori sighed.

"We'd better get back to work, I'm ditching Taku to help you so be thankful."

Ryu smiled. That just made his day.

**~Next Night~**

Kisho and Ryu were walking around the streets after doing some training. The chunin exams were just a few days away, and the stress was really getting to Kaori, you could tell by her punch.

"Wanna hit the ramen stand?" asked Ryu.

"I've gotten sick of it… why not just eat something my mom or sister made, or someone even better! Let's just go and have your mom make us something." Said Kisho.

"Are your mom and Rinney that bad still?"

"Moms improved, but Rinney doesn't take lessons and thinks that her skills are good enough, so she always makes it before mom has a chance to beat her to it."

They both laughed. Suddenly Kisho stopped in his tracks. Ryu looked back at his friend.

"What's wrong?"

Kisho kept starring forward, actually glaring at something. Ryu looked over too and saw what the look of disgust was for. There was the "oh so loved" person in their mind, Taku. He wasn't alone. There was a woman with him, and they were holding hands.

"Well… isn't it nice to see you finally Ryu."

"You as well." He spat.

"Who's your new friend you have there?" asked Kisho.

The girl seemed to have blushed a little. Ryu remembered her as one of Taku's good friends back in the day. She hadn't looked that much different.

"… Don't bother telling Kaori about this, I doubt that she'd believe you."

And with that Taku and his little miss walked off. Ryu wanted to go after him and punch his guts out, but he knew that would only cause more trouble.

"Let's go tell Kaori!" he said.

Kisho shook his head.

"She wouldn't believe me the first time, she won't believe me now."

Ryu looked at Kisho in shock. Taku had cheated on Kaori more then once?! How dare he!

"Just forget about it. Someone that Kaori knows and would be able to believe will tell her… we'll have to wait for that or until they brake up."

Ryu nodded. It wasn't best to get worked up over this when the exams were coming up so soon. They took a deep breath in and out then headed up to Ryu's house.

**Exams**

The first part was as easy as pie for them. The second part was also pretty easy. The third part was hard because of all the different ninjas at once. Thankfully the last groups were Ryu's Team, their twelve year olds and two groups from the grass village.

"I swear, that big buff guy looks familiar… and he's looking at those kids weirdly! Honestly you don't see that?!" said Ryu.

Kaori slapped him over the head. Ryu sighed.

"Is that your lightest slap?"

"Good, you're learning!"

Kisho sighed. They were meeting to train again tomorrow before the final exam, little did any of them know, they all had a surprise coming up for each of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaori**

She was yet again early. Of coarse what else was she suppose to do? Taku had asked her to meet with him this morning. She was nervous. Many people called her stupid for staying with him, even though one of her best friends had told her that he was cheating on her. Kaori couldn't trust Kisho as much as she could. Besides she just… didn't want to loose him. She was afraid that this had something to do with Ryu, or something worse… if there was such a thing. Soon enough her so-called boyfriend showed up.

"Hey." She said.

He just nodded. The training grounds were also where Ryu and Kisho were meeting up with Kaori before heading for the exams. Hopefully this wasn't going to take long.

"So what's up?"

"We need to talk…" he started.

That wasn't a good sign. Kaori sighed.

"What about?"

"I don't think we are as… interested in each other. Besides, I'm more mature now."

Kaori looked at him as if she had just been slapped in the face.

"M-Mature?!"

Taku sighed.

"I was interested in you because you were smart, I can't believe that you're so dumb when it comes to things like this."

'_**ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT FROM HIM?! I TOLD YOU KISHO WAS RIGHT, AND SO WAS RYU!'**_

'_**Shut up!'**_

Kaori blinked back a few tears. They weren't tears of sadness surprisingly… she was angry. Angry enough that she was going to cry.

"You-You bastard! You did cheat on me! I don't know how long but by the sound of it's been a while huh?" she said, trying to control her voice.

Taku shrugged. Some things finally made sense to Kaori. How he seemed less into her ever since the day Ryu left, how he only tried to get her away from Ryu and Kisho and how she kissed him that one time in front of Ryu… HOW COULD SHE OF BEEN SO BLIND?!

'_**I TRIED TELLING YOU!'**_

'_**I told you to shut up!'**_

"Y-You dated me just to bug Ryu!"

"Looks like you are smart." He said, with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I want to get back together with you."

"I wouldn't get back together with you if you were the last man in the village, no make that the world! You bastard how could I be so blind?!"

"No need to shout. At least you had fun, right?"

That was it. She threw a punch at him, just missing. As he tried to attack back she dogged him and kicked him in the ribs. He gasped out and fell to the ground. As Kaori was about to hit him with all the strength she had, he moved out of the way and grabbed her from behind. She pushed him back and onto the ground, but he kept his tight grip. Then he stood back up. Kaori waited for the worst, then she had an idea. She wiggled an arm free and focused her chakra on it. Then after a deep breath she elbowed him in the gut and as soon as she was free she hit him so hard he made a dent in the ground.

"Did he forget it was your monthly anniversary or something?" came a voice.

Kaori looked over to see her best friend, Ryu. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"No. He embarrassed me and made me look like a complete fool… at least it felt that way."

Ryu chuckled and looked at his cousin.

"That's what you get for being her boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." She ignored Ryu's shocked look and turned to her now most hated person. "He dumped me… shouldn't you be going somewhere Taku?"

Taku got up and brushed some dirt off of him. He walked right past Kaori as if the whole fight hadn't happened. On his way to wherever he was going he body slammed Ryu into the nearby tree. Ryu cringed at the unexpected attack.

"You won't pass the exams if you can't even withstand that Ryu. I'm not going to waste my words of luck. No luck could help you."

With that he was gone. Kaori went over to heal Ryu from the harsh impact, telling him about what Taku had said and how she figured it out.

"Why was I so blind? I'm such an idiot! I trusted him more then my best friends! How could I? I'm a terrible person… why did it take me so long to realize this?!"

Then the tears finally broke through. Ryu frowned and held her in a tight hug. He hopped Kisho would hurry up, Kaori needed a lot of comforting from someone other then himself.

**Kisho**

He woke up on time. This was an important part for all of them, his laziness wasn't going to get the best of him today! No way! Before going to the meeting place, he decided to go to his spot, for encouragement. That's why he woke up earlier then Kaori wanted him too. He yawned. The only thing that was going through his mind was how bothersome he was being to himself.

Soon enough he was at the last place Himawari took him. He sat down in front of the millions of flowers that still bloomed no matter how hot or cold the weather was. Not even Kisho was able to figure out why it was like this. He sighed as a breeze passed by.

"Are you here?" he whispered.

Of coarse there was no reply. He smiled. She was probably wishing him and her older brother luck. If only she was here to actually see it… suddenly there was a noise behind him. Kisho turned around quickly and almost thought he had died.

"Wh-What are you-"

The girl looked about his age, with long blonde hair that was just at her waist, she looked just like her except her eyes were grey, not the Hyuuga eyes. Her dress was white and down to her knees… had he gone so crazy?

"I-I'm sorry to bother you! I just heard someone and I never mind my own business! I'm terribly sorry!... um, if you don't mind me asking why are you starring at me like that?"

Kisho shook his head, trying to get his mind in order. Her voice even sounded sort of like Hima's! What was going on?

"I-I was also trying to get directions to the arena… my family and I travel and my father wanted to see the-"

"Follow the arrows. Set up especially for visitors like you…. Um…?"

"Huh? Oh! My name is Kinawari!... but most people just call me Kina. It's a bit of a mouthful and kind of a random name. My parents said that… well never mind it's not important mister Kisho!"

There was a long pause.

"How'd you know my name?"

Before she could answer he felt a earthquake. Something was up with Kaori.

"I should go." They said at the same time.

She smiled at him, even that was the same!

"I hope to see you soon! Goodbye!"

Kisho hopped for the same thing.

**Ryu**

Kisho soon showed up after Kaori had finished crying. Ryu retold the story and Kisho looked as if he wanted to kill someone. They had to be on their way now though.

Thankfully they were able to run fast enough to just make it. Ryu noticed that Kisho seemed to be looking for someone. He didn't pay too much mind to it, but it looked suspicious. Ryu looked over to where his parents were suppose to be. His dads face was emotionless and his mom just smiled down at him. He smiled back.

Kaori was the first up. She still had a lot of steam to blow off still and won in a few minutes. He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke looked afraid and Sakura looked happy. They didn't look like they changed much overtime either. There was another one that ended in a draw, since both of them got knocked out. When Kisho was up he won with a huge strategy that he later tried to explain to everyone but no one was really listening anyways. There were two other groups that went and then finally it was Ryu and that creepy fat guy.

He took a deep breath. Before he went on though, Kaori pulled him back.

"Good luck… but you won't need it. I know you'll win."

With that she kissed him on the cheek. Ryu felt his face get warmer, but before he could ask she went off to sit in the stand. Kisho looked confused to. Ryu sighed and went over in front of the fat guy. The sensei that was going to give them the queue to start was over talking to some other genin and the fat man starred down at Ryu.

"Uh… do I know you from somewhere?" asked Ryu.

The man gave a wicked smile.

"You were too busy hiding to get a good look at me kid?"

A chill just went through Ryu. Now he remembered who this man was, it was him… the one who made him an avenger in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu starred at the man. This same man who had killed his sister, his innocent little sister so long ago. Ryu felt the rage surging through him, but he held himself back. If he attacked before being told there was no chance for him moving to chunin. It was really hard.

"You've gotten fat over the years." Muttered Ryu.

The man shrugged.

"You've gotten taller, and dare I say it braver. To bad that it wasn't that way a few years ago eh?"

Ryu clenched his fists. This guy really knew how to piss someone off. Finally the man had said it was time to fight. Ryu didn't make the first move though; fat man had already attacked with a fist.

Ryu went flying into the wall; thankfully he was able to use his feet to stop him from getting winded…. It still hurt, just not as much. Ryu took a breath then made hand signs. He used his shadow clone jutsu that his father had taught him, and over hundreds of copies showed up everywhere and attacked all at once. In almost no time at all there was only puffs of smoke left. It went on like this; Ryu would use a jutsu but only for it to fail.

"Are you done kid?"

Ryu ran at the man to attack again, but he was hit back to the wall, this time he crashed into the stone. Kisho and Kaori starred in horror as the fat man came closer to Ryu.

"I didn't tell you my reasons hm?"

Most of the people in the arena started to murmur. Kisho was even confused. Hinata looked over at her husband.

"Who is that man?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged.

"His name is Kinta and he's from the village in the mist… well that's just what the papers say."

She nodded.

"It just seems like Ryu and him have a history… but I don't think we've ever taken him to the village of mist."

Naruto shrugged. Then Ryu, who was still wedged into the wall, looked up at his attacker.

"Sure. I'd love to know."

His large belly giggled as he laughed.

"Amusement. I was meant to kill you too, but you were actually hiding! I was paid too… only half though. It's so nice to see the life drain out of little girls eyes."

At that point everyone knew. Kisho wanted to go in and kill that man, same with Naruto. Kaori just stood there, scarred and shocked. Hinata even had to lean on her husband for support. Ryu closed his eyes, having images of that night went back in his head.

He could never forget. Himawari screaming her lungs out, the noise the sword made each time it stabbed her body, the deep read color of her blood but most of all… when she starred at him with her dead eyes. Tears started to roll off his cheeks.

"Do you give in already?"

Ryu shook his head.

"I… I won't give up. Not without avenging my sister." He said as he pried himself off the wall. "You made me an avenger… and I was able to find out some things about myself."

The fat man, also known as Kinta, gave Ryu a look.

"Did you learn how to stay away from the toy box?"

Ryu smirked and opened his eyes. The whole arena was shocked, even Hiashi and Taku gasped. Ryu's eyes were no longer blue but had turned white. White like a Hyuuga's eyes. Naturto's shocked expression turned into a smile.

"YES! Haha! You did it Ryu! That shows that bastard Hiashi!"

"Naruto!" said Hinata.

Ryu ignored everything around him and aimed for all of the main chakra points. It took awhile, but Kinta fell to the ground. Ryu put a knee on the lard belly. Kinta coughed out some blood and Ryu starred at him with his pupil less Hyuuga eyes.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me who paid you?"

He chuckled.

"A group of drunk friends… I was sober."

Ryu would have had steam come out of his nostrils if it could happen. Instead he grabbed his kunai and was about to strike…

But a hand grabbed his wrist before the kunai struck the flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryu yelled as he turned to his father.

Naruto kept a tight grip on Ryu's arm. The whole stadium had gone silent, either shocked by the fact Naruto had stopped Ryu from killing the man who had murdered his little girl, or still shocked because of the fact Ryu could use byakugan, they were all together amazed at what was happening before them.

"Let's not do this here Ryu." Muttered Naruto.

Before Ryu could say another word Naruto squeezed his sons arm so hard that Ryu had winced in pain. Next thing everyone knew, they had disappeared with a puff of smoke. Even Hinata had vanished.

The crowed snapped out of their trance and were left with confusion on whether they should stay or not. Soon enough, there was just the hyuuga clan, the rookie nine, Kaori and Kisho.

**Ryu**

His byakugan now dormant again, Ryu looked around the dark room with his blue eyes, feeling dust going up his nose.

"Achoo! Where the hell am I?" he thought a loud.

"I can't believe this."

He turned to the fat killer and saw him bound by chakra strands. He looked to his right as he saw his mother turn a light on, making it more visible now. Ryu's eyes widened.

It was the old playroom of his home… the same one where she died. The images came back slowly and painfully. Like somebody was slowly stabbing his head over and over again.

"Ryu."

He looked over to his father who was standing next to the toy box.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ryu.

"I need to be sure of something… plus I don't want to see kill someone so easily in front of all those people." Naruto started. "Are you sure you want to kill him?"

Ryu was shocked at that question.

"Yes I do! He killed my sister! If it weren't for him she'd still be here, or had you forgotten that after working so much?"

"Will it make a difference if you kill him? It's not going to bring Himawari back to us. Hate will bring you nothing but pain, can't you see that Ryu?"

"Maybe it won't make Hima come back, but at least it will bring me some peace of mind, make me feel like my old self again and maybe it can bring peace to everyone else knowing that this guy can't hurt anyone else! I made a promise and I plan to keep it, I've trained for this!" he said.

"Have you ever killed somebody before Ryu?" asked Hinata.

Ryu turned to her.

"No, but I have every right to kill him. Why the hell are you trying to stop me? Just let me deal with this!"

Hinata flinched a bit. Naruto took a breath in and out.

"Hate is disgusting." He murmured. "Well if we can't change your mind, go a head. Your mother and I will wait outside for you."

And so they left. It was just Ryu and the man that had changed his life so long ago. Ryu took out his sword.

"Any last words?" he seethed.

The man chuckled again, only saying one sentence.

"I have not regrets, I had fun while it lasted."

That was the final straw. The sword went through the killer in one strike. Now there was hopefully the last bloodstain that would ever be in this room again.

**Later**

When Ryu and his parents returned to the stadium, no one moved. Hiashi had come down at some point to congratulate and apologize to his grandson. Ryu only nodded, not really interested in the apology. He had a feeling his grandfather would warm up to him when he showed that he actually could use the byakugan.

Eventually Ryu left to go think to himself, and soon enough was at the training grounds. He let out a breath and sat on a wood pillar that had been knocked down.

Eventually he felt someone else joining him. He looked to see Kaori and Kisho standing a few feet before him. He let a small smile form.

"This was a long day huh?"

Kisho snorted as he said, "You're telling me."

Kaori seemed to have nothing to say at this time.

"So, are you satisfied?" asked Kisho, breaking the small silence.

"I suppose so. I don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt now… and I've avenged my sister too. A big weight has been lifted off of me."

Kisho nodded.

"It's over now." He agreed.

Kaori still said nothing.

"… wanna celebrate or… something?"

Ryu nodded.

"We should stop off at the graveyard so I can tell Hima the news I guess."

"That can wait till tomorrow." Said Kaori.

Both boys looked at her.

"L-Let's all go and get ramen now... okay?"

"I'll meet you guys there." Said Kisho. "I need to make a bit of a pit stop."

Really he had to quickly find someone, and quickly go somewhere.

"How long will you be?" asked Kaori.

Kisho smirked, knowing that the two of them had some things to sort out he estimated the amount of time it could take him to find that Kina girl.

"Well, let's meet at Ryu's house in about an hour?"

They all agreed and Kisho went off. It was just Kaori and Ryu now, alone at the training grounds. The silence became heavy until they were to speak again. They realized that in this silence it was almost as if the whole village was thinking about everything today, just like them.

It was absolutely silent in Konoha that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kisho was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, very determined to find the girl that looked like the girl in his dreams, seriously. So far though there was no luck. He sighed and wondered if anyone else noticed her. Maybe it was an illusion?

'**No more of Rinney's cooking if that's the case.'** He decided bitterly.

Then at that moment he noticed something out of the corner of his left eye. He quickly turned to see Kina standing a few feet away from him. She smiled.

"Were you looking for me Kisho-kun?" she asked innocently.

Said person looked away, hiding his small blush.

"Hee hee! I've never had a stalker before!" she teased.

Before he could retort to that statement, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the secret flowers.

Now he was wondering how Kaori was doing with Ryu.

**Kaori & Ryu**

Kaori moved and sat on the ground in front of Ryu. Finally she couldn't take the long silence.

"I'm proud of you."

He starred at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"But?" he asked.

"There is no but."

"Pft. There has to be a but if you're so quiet."

Kaori smirked. He really hasn't forgotten what she's like over the years.

"I just wanted to know if you're alright, you just killed someone for the first time and-"

"Not you too!" he whined.

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"It's a bit hard for me to realize it yes, but it's not that big of a deal! A murderer is dead, can't people just let me be happy about it for a freaking minute without asking stuff like "What was it like to kill somebody? Was it easy? Are you okay cause it was your first time killing a guy y'know." It's not that big of a deal." He explained.

Kaori smirked a little. What a baby he was. She sat next to him on the training log and put her head on his shoulder. Ryu tensed up a bit at the sudden unexpected contact but did nothing about it. Instead he just blushed a little. Thankfully he was looking away and the sun was setting.

Suddenly Kaori asked the most surprising question of all.

"What are you and I?"

**Kisho & Kina**

Kina was starring at the flowers in absolute amazement. She asked him questions about them, questions he himself had wondered. Finally Kina stopped talking.

"Have you been around here before? And how did you know my name?"

"I use to live here in a way, but you already knew that. You were one of my close friends when I was younger… I was the one who showed you this place." She explained.

Kisho smirked, thinking that she was playing a joke on him.

"Who'd you ask? Ryu? He's putting you up to this isn't he?"

Kina was giving him a look and he realized she was serious, dead serious.

"There's no way that this is possible. Himawari died-"

"And you died with me it seems."

He gave her a look. Inside he was totally freaked out.

"Well tell me something that only Hima would know." He said.

"You were my Prince here." She said simply.

Kisho starred at her with a face that was turning red and a freaked out expression. Finally he was able to form some words with his lips.

"What are you?"

**Ryu & Kaori**

"What do you mean?" he asked instead of answering her question.

Kaori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Are we friends with benefits or are we… y'know." Now her face felt warmer.

Ryu looked at his best friend. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question.

"Uh… that depends on if you want to be just friends or… more then that or…. Y'know more then that." He answered nervously.

"Yah… so do you want to be more then friends?" she paused. "Or friends with benefits?"

The awkward silence was again around them.

'**How the hell did we get on this topic anyways?'** thought Ryu.

**Kina & Kisho**

"Good question. I suppose I'm a ghost in a body, or something like that. Obviously my eyes are different. Maybe so that I wouldn't really be recognized,"

"You still look like yourself even without the eyes." Kisho said to her.

Himawari smiled and nodded.

"Ghosts are supposed to have a purpose to come back from the dead." Said Kisho. "What's yours?"

"You haven't changed that much since I died. I just didn't know you were into ghost stories or anything like that."

Kisho knew that was true, but he did read up on everything once in a while.

"Can you tell me?"

She nodded.

"I'm here to tell you something important." She grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "You need to get a life."

**Kaori & Ryu**

"It doesn't matter to me." Said Ryu.

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Well it matters to me! I don't want to force you into anything you don't want!"

"Why the heck are you even asking me this?" he asked with a questioning look on his face.

Kaori took her head off his shoulder and stared at her lap.

"Because I think Taku was blinding me from the real truth… I think I like you a lot but I'm not going to be with someone if they don't feel the same way! Never again."

Ryu nodded in understanding. Then smiled.

"Plus you owe me for dating that jerk anyways." He laughed.

Kaori didn't find it funny. She sighed and stood up to walk away, but Ryu was quick and grabbed her arm.

"I would like to be your boyfriend even if you hadn't dated that jerk. You're actually one of the only girls that I've always thought was the prettiest- no most beautiful girl around." Ryu paused for a moment then chuckled. "Well aside my own mom of coarse."

Kaori smiled too. Then she leaned close to him.

"Uh, what are you-?"

Ryu was cut off because Kaori had planted her lips on his. After almost three years Ryu knew what one of the things he missed were, other then his loving parents, his nice house, his best friend and best (now) girlfriend. He had missed Kaori's kiss.

'**GOOD JOB GIRLFRIEND, YOU FINALLY DID THE RIGHT THING!'** said her oh so annoying inner self.

"We should head to your house now." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled a little.

"Five more minutes?"

Kaori sighed and shook her head, but she was still smiling.

**Kisho & Himawari**

"Huh?!"

"You heard me! You need to get a life! I've been worried about you Kisho-kun, when you were in pain all these years I was in pain! I felt everyone's pain but I felt yours the most! I cried when you cried and… felt pain when you did."

Kisho looked away, ashamed of himself.

"P-Plus you can't just live off the memory of me! I was only five… you need a girlfriend and stuff." She smiled.

"Pft. All the girls are bothersome and troublesome. I don't like anyone and I haven't liked anyone since you died." He pulled his hands away from her and turned away.

Hima frowned.

"If you don't move on things will just get worse. Please I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

There was a pause before Kisho looked back at her with a blush on his face.

"I don't suppose you can come back from the dead more then you already are huh?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Okay, okay I'll take that as a no. Well… will you marry me?"

"Kisho-kun!" she said with a pink blush on her face.

"Sorry, sorry just one of my goals." Her blush went a deeper color. "Well… I guess you know how much I felt for you back then," She nodded. "and you felt the same way too… right?" Her whole face was as red as a beat, even the sunset couldn't hide it. "So… I'll promise to move on with my life if you just kiss me."

Hima's red face went back to its natural color.

"Promise?" she asked.

He nodded. She looked at him for a moment then moved so that her face right in front of his. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back and he never felt so happy in all of his life. After a few minutes Himawari pulled back and that was when Kisho noticed.

She was going see through. So this really was real.

"Thank you." He whispered,

Himawari hugged him one last time before she disappeared.

He sat there for a long time before remembering he had to meet his friends. He ran all the way to Ryu's house, and even when Kaori nagged him constantly he didn't care.

All three of them had gotten a huge weight lifted off their chests, and that weight was replaced with happiness.


	9. Epilouge

It had been two years since then. Kisho finally had taken his sisters girl advice and choices. There were many girls that turned out bad, but eventually he did find the right girl, a girl from Suna no less.

Ryu and Kaori were still together, much to Naruto's pleasure and Sasuke's anger. Sakura was even expecting soon, which was a bit of a surprise to everyone. Sasuke only hoped it would be a boy.

Naruto was becoming even more annoying to Sasuke, saying how Ryu and Kaori would be so good married to each other.

"C'mon! Uzumaki Kaori doesn't so bad does it?" said Naruto while having ramen with Sasuke.

"If it's the same last name as you or Ryu I'd only hope it wasn't contagious for stupidity." Muttered Sasuke.

"Oh come on!" the blonde said, "Hinata is still smart and beautiful isn't she?"

"I still don't want to be related to you."

Naruto simply laughed again.

"Well you can't stop love Sasuke. You of all people should know that."

Sasuke said nothing as the Hokage stood up next to him to stretch.

"I'd better go, Hinata wants me to help her clean the kitchen and after that she and I are relaxing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And where's Ryu?"

"Where else would he be this late? He's with your daughter or he's training with Kisho… or your daughter." He shrugged and then was off.

Sasuke really felt sick at that point. He left the cash on the counter and headed home.

**Later at the Uchiha Home**

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hi." He muttered. "Is Kaori here?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled at the nervous expression her husband gave her.

"She's hanging out with Ai tonight, something about studying. Where did you think?"

Sasuke just smiled and kissed his wife tenderly. Her stomach had grown a so that she was just showing.

"What a miracle baby hn?"

Sakura giggled and then remembered something.

"Ryu said he was going to drop by soon to speak with you!"

Her husband groaned in exhaustion, he really didn't want to hear about Ryu right now. He heard it enough from Kaori and Naruto!

"What for?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll have to ask him won't you?"

**Hours Late**r

Sasuke had been waiting in his study for Ryu. It was almost eleven at night, so he was hoping that the boy had just forgotten. Sadly he was mistaken.

"Come on Ryu, he's right in here!" he heard Sakura tell the boy. "Be careful, he came back from dinner with your father and you can only guess what they talked about."

With that she went back downstairs. Before Ryu even had the chance to knock Sasuke gave a gruff "Come in."

Ryu walked in and stood in front of Sasuke's large wooden desk.

"Want to sit?" asked Sasuke.

Ryu shook his head slowly. There were a few moment of silence before Sasuke coughed.

"So what is it?"

Ryu drew in a breath.

"I was going to ask for your consent." He said as best he could.

"For what? To be in my division?" Sasuke was hoping that was what the kid meant.

Ryu chuckled and had a small blush on his face.

"That's be good too, but no I was actually talking about Kaori and I getting-"

"Out of the question."

Ryu's face faltered.

"Wh-What why?! I've been loyal to her my whole life and especially in this new relationship and we've been together for a whole two years now! I think it's fair to-"

"You asked me for my consent and I said no. Leave it at that Ryu before I don't allow you to even see my daughter again." Seethed the over protective father.

Ryu took a step back in fear, but then he composed himself again.

"Sir, if I may say," started Ryu. "I love Kaori more then anything! She's my best friend and the most beautiful person in the world to me! I know that I got most of my father's brains, and I probably need to make myself stronger to prove to you I'm capable of protecting your daughter.

But I'd train ever hour of every day if I had too! If it means I need to show how much she means to me I'll do it! Please at least think before you say no again!"

It was a lot of words coming out from Ryu's mouth. So Sasuke did think about it for a moment before speaking to the teenager.

"And why are you asking me so early in your age?"

Ryu scratched the back of his head that made Sasuke remember Naruto.

"Well you see since the career we chose is kind of a life or death situation… I didn't want to risk time, if you understand what I mean." He explained.

Sasuke did understand, for this was very true. There was another moment of silence before Sasuke slammed his head on his desk in defeat.

"S-Sasu-Sir?!" cried Ryu.

"Fine Ryu, you've made your point." Sasuke murmured.

Ryu couldn't believe his ears!

"P-P-Pardon?!"

"You heard me you idiot!" said Sasuke as he stood up from his chair. "Don't make me reconsider. And you'd had better make a loyal husband."

Ryu nodded.

"I won't let you down sir!" he said while shaking Sasuke's hand. "Thank you so much!" there was another small pause before Ryu laughed. "Don't suppose I can call you pops from now on eh?"

Sasuke glared at the boy who gulped.

"Didn't think so… well I'll be off now! Thanks again sir, I swear I won't disappoint you! Bye!"

With that Ryu was gone. Sasuke slumped down in his chair again and let out a groan. Sakura walked in with a smile on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, that was sweet." She said.

Sasuke just sneered.

"His persuasion or my consent?"

"Both." She said as she kissed his forehead. "I guess Naruto was right hm?"

"Don't say that. I'll hear it enough from him for Christ's sake."

Sakura just laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
